


Definitely Not A Debutante

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The Doctor, a wealthy adventurer, finds himself enamored of the mysterious Rose Tyler.  Each time he meets her, he becomes more intrigued and has to find out who she is and what she's about as well a what's so special about the Medici Cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not A Debutante

**Author's Note:**

> For Callistawolf
> 
> * * *

* * *

 

The first time he saw her was at the Celadon Auction House in Istanbul. She wore a simple white linen shift dress with her blonde hair pinned up under a wide brimmed hat with a simple black band around the edge. She was petite but had an air of someone who knew what she wanted. She walked by the lot of artwork for sale, gently trailing her manicured fingers along the velvet ropes separating buyers from the rare antiquities up for auction. She paused at a marble reclining female figure from the early Cycladic II, circa 2400 B.C. and again at an Achaemenid limestone relief fragment dating back to 5th century B.C. He smiled at her eclectic taste. He enjoyed rare and exotic things as well. Drawn to her, he followed as she meandered around the display of items only showing a cursory interest in the displayed antiquities.

It was when she stopped at a provocative stone statute of two lovers intertwined that he couldn't resist the temptation to approach her. He straightened his tie and ran a hand through his artfully tousled brown locks before strolling up to her. She didn't acknowledge him. That made her even more enticing. He was accustomed to women falling at his feet and making blatant sexual overtures. He was, if he did say so himself, a bit fit. Of course, those types of women didn't interest him. He needed something more than a pretty face and promise of an unforgettable shag. He wanted excitement, someone who had a few more layers to her and who enjoyed adventure.

"Quite a lovely piece, reminiscent of the Ain Sakhri lovers statute. Must be, oh thousands of years old," he commented.

She turned to him and cocked her head slightly so he caught a glimpse of whiskey coloured eyes sparkling with amusement. "Actually more like eleven thousand years," she corrected.

Oh but she was clever and no simple wealthy collector looking for a showpiece.""Very good, Miss….."

She turned away from him and examined the statute again. "You gonna bid on it?" she asked. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown pinstriped as he examined her further.

"Welll, that depends."

She turned back to him with an arched brow and a slight smile on her face. There was definitely a hint of mystery to her as if she knew something he didn't. It intoxicated him. They were surrounded by a crowd of wealthy buyers perusing the goods but he didn't notice any of them."I'm the Doctor by the way," he continued, hoping to glean more information about this mystery woman.

"Rose Tyler."

He grasped her hand and brought it up to his face, catching a faint whiff of something spicy and yet with a hit of floral on her skin. He softly pressed his lips to her knuckles never losing eye contact with her. She licked her lips and he felt a charge of something shoot through him. It was chemistry. They definitely had it and that was rare.

"Rose Tyler," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue. "Very nice to meet you, Rose."

"And you, just the Doctor is it?" she asked, showing just a flirtatious bit of tongue as she said "Doctor." Oh, but he was not leaving this auction without acquiring something unique and enticing. He was quite sure of that.

"Yep, that's me," he answered.

"Mmmm, I like it. It's to the point. No muss, no fuss, just you."

"Exactamundo!" he said and winced. "Oh no, that's just…no." He shook himself and looked back at her amused face. "So Rose, what brings you to this fine auction. Are you buying for yourself or are you shopping for some boring corporate type; or maybe even some clueless noveau riche trying to be fashionable?"

"Maybe I'm buying for me? Or maybe I represent a museum or perhaps I'm just looking for a birthday present for my Mum," she said and walked further along admiring more of the antiquities.

He walked beside her, smiling. "Or, you could be looking for fakes or maybe your security. Or ohhh I know!" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're a thief deciding on your next heist."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Seriously? I'd be looking at items about to be sold and transported under high security to some bloke's vault or maybe even an underground lair where he or she gloats over their precious?"

He giggled in delight at her Hobbit reference. That really lit a fire in him. Any woman who so casually referenced Tolkien immediately was awarded bonus points. Before they could continue their conversation, a bell chimed indicating the beginning of the auction.

"Well, guess that's my cue. It was nice chatting with you, Doctor. Maybe I'll see ya around," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh, you can count on that," he drawled as a ginger haired woman in a black business suit marched up and whispered something to Rose and glared at him, whisking Rose Tyler away. He stood there for a moment rocking back on his heels as he listened to the ginger chastise Rose.

"What are you doing with that skinny strip of nothing! Did you see what he had on? Trainers with a suit at a posh place like this! That just shouts _nutter_!"

Rose had shot another look back at him and then turned back to Donna. "He's harmless, Donna. Maybe a bit of a nutter but a good kind of nutter. Made it less boring today that's for sure and he has a nice arse."

He grinned at that comment and followed them in. It was a typical auction set in a poshly decorated banquet room with rows of wooden chairs set up for the bidders. The auctioneer stood at the end of the room as items were either brought in or flashed up on a screen for all to see as the bidding began. The room was already crowded with men and women wearing business suits and only the finest designed clothing. This crowd was elite and not casual bidders. They would be spending hundreds of thousands if not millions of pounds on coveted items. They were stiff and boring as they settled in, focused on their mobiles and tapping away messages to bankers or anonymous buyers. In the sea of bidders, he lost sight of her. He settled himself in the back and decided to watch and wait. He wanted to know just what Rose Tyler wanted.

The auction droned on with little excitement. The Doctor would have walked out if it wasn't for Rose. There was just something about her and he wanted to know more. Eventually, he found her. She was bidding on a cameo of Catherine de Medici. She wasn't the only bidder though. Lady Christina De Souza, a well-known tomb raider and collector with a dubious reputation, was also aggressively bidding on it. He'd had a few run-ins with Lady De Souza. She was a player and liked to get her way no matter the cost. Now he was even more intrigued.

What was so special about this piece that both women were being so competitive in their bidding. Maybe it was time to find out. Just as Rose put in her final bid, he out bid her by an enormous amount.

Rose stopped and looked over at him as did Lady De Souza. He grinned at both of them. At the conclusion of the auction, he went to settle up with the auction house and retrieve his property. He didn't make it far after procuring his item before Lady De Souza sidled up to him.

"Doctor, it's been ages…since Marrakesh I believe," she said, clinging to his arm.

"Actually, it was London. You had just liberated a pretty little bauble from a tomb in Egypt and were attempting to market it to the British Museum. Unfortunately, they called me to authenticate it and being me, I knew exactly where it was from and that the Egyptian Ministry of Antiquities would like it back."

"Yes, that was rather rude of you," she purred.

"Why were you bidding on the cameo?" he asked.

"Maybe I thought it would match my costume for Baron Stutgart's masquerade ball."

He snorted. "The only reason you'd go to that is because the good old Baron has a fine collection of fragments of the lost Amber Room. I would think you'd find all that gold and amber quite enticing." He felt Lady De Souza feel up his pockets. He grabbed her hand and shoved her back. "You're getting sloppy, Christina. Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"You used to be more fun, Doctor," she answered not the least bit put off at having been caught trying to pick his pocket.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" he asked.

"And spoil the surprise?" she asked mischievously, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Oh Christina, you never change," the Doctor said, keeping an eye on her every move. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around. Do mind the sonic detection grid. The K-9 system has no sense of humour and tends to always hit its target. It would be a pity to singe your latest cat burglar attire." With that final comment and a wink, he walked away.

Christina would tell him nothing and he was focused on finding his intriguing, mysterious Rose. He made a few discreet inquiries and found out she was leaving. He caught a glimpse of her as she climbed into the driver's side of a bright blue Ferrari. As she pulled away, she winked at him before roaring the engine and speeding away. He was a little put out he'd missed her but noted her licence plate BW0LF. He had a feeling he would be seeing her again and soon if he had his way.

The next time he ran into her it was under entirely different circumstances. They were at polo match in Monte Carlo. He was stuck listening to a banker drone on about the latest banking woes when she walked up in pink floral sundress wearing large white sunglasses shoved on top of her hair.

"Excuse me, Herr Lincompf, you don't mind of I borrow the Doctor, do you?" she asked with an adorable flutter of lashes and innocent look that would melt the heart of even the stuffiest politician much less a stodgy banker. As she walked him away, he couldn't help but grin.

"It would appear I owe you a great debt for rescuing me."

"Yeah, you do and I intend on collecting," Rose answered.

He grinned wider. "Will you now? And will you be collecting today or do you plan on disappearing like you did after the auction?'

"Ohhh, did you miss me?" she asked bumping her shoulder against his.

"Maybe," he said, plucking two flutes of champagne from a tray as they walked over to the far end of the playing field where there was more privacy.

"Seemed like you and Lady De Souza hit it off all right. Didn't want to cramp your style," she teased as he handed her one of the flutes filled with sparkling wine.

He swirled his finger in the wine and then wrapped his lips around the wine coated digit for a taste. He watched her reaction. She giggled in amusement. It wasn't the expected but he liked that. "Are you jealous?" he asked with just a hint of innuendo.

"Of that cow, Christina? Hardly and I hope you watched your billfold and anything else of value you had in your pockets. She has a nasty habit of accidentally walking away with other people's possessions."

"And has she walked away with any of your possessions?" he asked.

She stopped and looked at him. "As if I'd let her get away with it." He hummed in agreement.

"So tell me Doctor, what are you doing here socializing with a bunch of snobby elite and bankers? It's not like there's anything interesting here to acquire unless you have a thing for horses and polo players?" she asked with an arched brow

"Oh I dunno, could be something interesting here. In fact, I'm quite positive there is," he said looking her over.

She sipped her champagne. "You might be right," she said flirtatiously and with another tongue teasing smile. "Sometimes at these boring events you find that rare item you can't resist, that you just have to have no matter the cost."

"Oh yes," he agreed and took a step closer to her, pleased that he was making progress with her but he still needed more. He wanted to know who she was almost as much as he wanted to know the colour of her knickers. The trees they stood beneath blew gently in the wind and the sound of the polo match was mere background noise as he focused on her.

"So tell me, you enjoyin' that cameo?" she asked in a casual tone.

He wasn't expecting her to ask that. Perhaps he needed to adjust his strategy. "Yes, it's brilliant. It has a special place in my collection."

"I'll bet it does. Christina really wanted it and she probably won't let you buying it stop her."

"Christina? Wellll, she'd have to make it through my frankly magnificent and genius security system."

"Mmmm and not many people breach your security?" she asked, wrapping her mouth around the words in such a way that would fluster most men but he was not most men.

"No one does unless I allow it."

She took a step closer and ran a finger down his tie. "And…do you allow many people to breach your…security?"

He swallowed hard. She knew how to flirt but not in an obvious practiced way. She was natural about it and made him feel like it was all for him and not just any bloke who caught her interest. Then, there were her eyes. There was something hidden in their depths, some knowledge, amusement and some secret thing he couldn't identify. If he wasn't intrigued before, he was completely captivated now.

"Perhaps a few but only people that catch my interest, are clever and have a certain air of intrigue about them. You know, not the boring debutante set or those lifeless, monotonous types that usually attend these sorts of things."

She laughed. "Well, one might wonder why you're here then if you don't like this set."

"I didn't say I didn't like them, only that I wouldn't exactly invite them to dinner."

She stared at him then with a look of concentration on her face.

"What?" he asked in a soft amused voice.

"Just trying to suss you out," she replied. "You're so different."

"Good different or bad different?" he drawled.

She smiled. "Just different. I like different."

Before he could continue his mobile vibrated and played "Hit Me With You Rhythm Stick"

"Bugger!" he muttered as he pulled it out. He hated being interrupted with her. He had been about to pounce and insist on taking her out to dinner on his yacht. He glared at the screen.

"Everything all right?" she asked with a slight laugh, clearly amused.

"Bloody Christina and her obsessions," he spit out.

"Told ya," she sing songed and sipped her wine.

He shot her a look. "She won't breach my defences but she will get herself hurt. I'm not exaggerating when I say no one gets in without my permission. The hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't breach my security and trust me, they've tried." He sighed. "I'm going to have to deal with this he muttered angrily at his mobile as he punched a text out. When he looked back, she was gone.

He let out a string of curses. He'd lost her again. This was not over. He'd deal with Christina and then he'd be finding Ms. Rose Tyler and get to the bottom of her. Or, to more interesting parts, he thought with amusement. As he pocketed his mobile, he felt a card that wasn't there before. He pulled out the blush coloured elegant business card embossed with the name Rose Tyler in elegant but not fussy script. It had a London address on it but no mobile number. A smile bloomed on his face. She wanted him to chase her.

He sorted Christina and by sorting, he meant turned her over to the authorities. He had no time for her games. Rose's card sat before him as he pondered his next move. He scratched at the back of his neck and looked up at the night sky.

Sending flowers was too simple and expected. No, he needed a preamble that was befitting of their rather unique liaison. Not the Medici cameo though. That was his insurance that she wouldn't disappear again. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence in his own charm or that she wasn't attracted to him. He knew she was. It was more about this fencing match they were playing, parrying, thrusting, taking a step forward and retreating a step to regroup. He needed to find something to arouse her curiosity and captivate her. She wanted him to come to her. He smiled and picked up a glass of brandy and swirled it in the crystal glass. It was time for Ms. Tyler to come to him. He liked that idea much better and he knew just how to make it happen.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The Doctor was lounging on the deck of his yacht, the TARDIS, when he heard her step on board. He knew it was her as he felt the hairs on his neck prickle and caught the scent of her perfume. With confidence, he hopped up and walked over to find her standing in pink denim shorts showing off her tanned legs, white trainers and a white sleeveless crop top. Her hair was blowing in wind and she was smiling brightly at him holding a white paper bag. If she had followed instructions, that bag would contain fish and chips from his favourite chippy.

He shoved his mirrored sunglasses up on his head. He was dressed casually in a light blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, the top buttons undone giving her a glimpse of what lay beneath, paired with jeans that would leave her know doubt as to his feelings for her. He held out his hand to her with a knowing smile. "I knew you couldn't resist," he stated, pleased that she was here.

She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her to the bow of the ship where she curled up on a cushioned lounge chair and began unpacking their meal. "How could I? It's not every day a bloke sends me a pirate map to buried treasure sending me on a scavenger hunt around London. She pulled two banana milkshakes out of her large purse and sent them down with an amused look, especially when he made a pleased noise and reached for one.

She swatted his hand away. "Oi! What about my treasure?"

He snatched chip and popped it into his mouth. "Patience. Lunch first."

The two of them sat on the gently rocking boat eating fish and chips drowned in vinegar, sipping banana milkshakes and talking about everything and nothing. He was a font of knowledge of history, science and trivia. She knew an amazing amount of information about London and regaled him with tales of her trips around the globe. He was pleased when he found there were a few places she hadn't visited. There was a need in him to take her travelling and show her things she'd never seen. She had a contagious enthusiasm for life that bubbled forth and filled him with the need to share his life with her. He was a vagabond, a drifter going wherever the mood or the wind took him. She fit nicely he thought.

"Why me?" she asked suddenly.

He smiled. "Why not you?"

"Nothing special 'bout me. I'm not all that educated and for all you know I'm another boring society girl or maybe I'm just good at faking being rich."

"You think I care about money or wealth? I could care a less about that; or whether or not you went you went to university or are wealthy. You're interesting and clever and have a zest for life I find appealing. And, if you lack funding, how exactly were you going to pay for that cameo you were bidding on?"

"Maybe I have a sponsor or maybe I was even gonna trade for it or maybe you were right and I was gonna steal it," she responded, sitting back against the cushions, the sun causing her cheeks to turn a delightful shade of pink.

He slid over next to her and reached over to cup her cheek. "I think you're brilliant and you don't take hand-outs from anyone much less a sponsor. You make your own way in the world and no one tells you what to do or how to do it. There is a moral code and ethics that guides you and if anyone doesn't like it, they can piss off. You do what's right even if that may skirt a few laws or maybe even smash a few." He leaned over close to her. "I rather like that," he growled and trailed his fingers down her face neck and arm until he laced his fingers with hers.

She reached over and caressed his face. "And you're the Doctor, the mysterious tycoon and philanthropist with an intolerance for injustice and violence. In fact, rumour has it you might have sunk a few boats carrying weapons and thwarted a few arms dealers; and you might have a price on your head. You're dangerous."

"So are you," he said softly, leaning over and nuzzling her neck.

"I like dangerous," she murmured, eyes closed as he began nipping at her neck. He worked his way up planting butterfly kisses along her jawline.

"So do I," he said with a deep passion filled voice before capturing her lips the way he'd been wanting since he first met her. A few talented swipes of his tongue and nips at her lower lip and she snogged him back, her tongue gliding against his. It was no holding back as their hands glided along each other's bodies, cupping and testing, finger nails gently scraping to find out what elicited the best response. He swept her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom below deck, his lips never leaving hers.

His bedroom was a calm respite from the outside world yet still masculine. It was dimly lit and dominated by a large bed dressed in soft blues and greys. The two of them collapsed on top of it, their limbs tangled as they enjoyed kissing and caressing each other. It wasn't long before clothing was tossed aside, trainers kicked off and that tension and passion that had been building between them since they first met exploded. They both enjoyed an oral fixation. They wanted to taste and nip at each other. He took great satisfaction at enveloping each of her dusty pink tipped breasts in his mouth, laving her nipples to her gasps pleasure. He purred as she tangled her fingers in his hair, her nails gently scraping his scalp.

He took his time. He wanted to enjoy this and trailed his tongue down her body. He kissed his way down her thighs until she was splayed for him. He inhaled her scent and felt his body respond as his erection twitched. Patience ended as he dipped his head down and licked his way through her folds, his clever and talented tongue circling her clit as she called out his name. He paused to get control of himself and leaned his forehead against her thigh as he nipped at the sensitive skin. At her mewling and pleading, he continued his exploration of her inner warmth dipping his fingers inside of her, curling and caressing her deep within, looking for that special spot that would leave her screaming for him and he was determined she would scream for him by the end of the day. Just as he pressed that sweet bundle of nerves with his tongue, he felt her inner wells flutter and clench and she called out his name.

As her breathing eased, he crawled up her body and pressed his lips against hers deepening the kiss so she could taste herself on him. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes. There was still a mystery there but now there was something else, want, desire and a sparkle of something beyond affection. He didn't know if he'd ever had a lover look at him like that and it stoked a fire deep within him. This was for him.

"Doctor…my Doctor" she said breathily. "Want you."

"Rose," he groaned as he slid inside of her and felt her legs wrap around his hips.

The warmth of being inside of her, of how he fit with her and how her body moved with his was exquisite. He enjoyed sex and she was a beautiful woman. But this had another element to it. She wasn't a quick shag or a one night stand. There was so much more to her and she gave as much as she took from him. Each time he slid into her and pulled back out her breath, her nails bit into his back. Her heels dug into his arse and she arched her hips as if to give him a deeper angle to penetrate her.

He picked up his rhythm and with each slap of his flesh against hers felt that burning building deep inside of him, that mindless spot of ecstasy that was his goal. They moved faster together with her encouraging him on her body clinging to him inside and out until finally he felt her clench around him, driving him over the edge and with a shout he spilled himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her rolling over and pulling her with him. The two of them were sated and drifted into a satisfied sleep.

When the Doctor awakened it wasn't to a sex tousled blonde in his bed but instead a couple of men dressed in black pointing guns at him. Rose was missing. This was not part of the plan and it wasn't even a fun diversion. He was annoyed.

When he watched a tall posh looking blonde man walk in dressed in an immaculate Gucci suit, he felt his temper boil over. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

The blonde man in the dark navy suit looking around with disdain before facing him. "Doctor, what a pleasant surprise to see you so…disarrayed. She must have been quite the tasty distraction to leave you so unaware. One might think you're losing your touch."

"What do you want, Master?" the Doctor demanded, worried about Rose but needing to focus on the problem at hand.

The Master smirked, his cold blue eyes gazing at the Doctor's naked form hidden only by the sheets draped across his lean hips. "I love it when you say my name," he purred. "But you're right, let's get down to business." He paced around the room picking up ancient stone statutes and tossing them aside before turning to the Doctor. "I want the Medici cameo."

"Cameo, what Cameo?" the Doctor asked in a neutral if not bored voice.

"Don't play games with me, Doctor! I know you have it. You bought it at the auction. Now where is it!" he demanded.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Jewellery doesn't interest me and I wasn't under the impression you had any interest in it either. What's so special about this cameo that it has you so hot and bothered?" he asked, hoping to find out more information and maybe give Rose time to get away if she had indeed escaped as he presumed. If the Master had her, he'd be gloating about it.

"You know very well it's more than just jewellery. I need that cameo and you will give it to me!"

The Doctor snorted. "Even if I had it, I'm not just gonna hand it over to some terrorist. Especially until I know what's so important about it."

The Master nodded his head and one of his henchmen hit the Doctor over the head with the muzzle of his gun knocking him out. When the Doctor came to, it was dark out, his head throbbed and he was tied naked to the railing of the boat. The Master stormed out of the boat's cabin and walked over to him smoking a cigarette flicking ashes at the Doctor. "Do you think this is some game? Do you think I won't kill you for it?"

The Doctor winced as a glowing ember from the cigarette hit his leg. "No, I'm quite sure you won't hesitate to kill anyone in your way. But, that still doesn't alter the fact that I don't have this thing you want. Now, are you gonna tell me why it's so important that I'm tied up nude to the railing with a nasty bump on my head?"

The Master took a long drag on the cigarette before flicking it onto deck and grinding it into the polished wood. "It's a key to something bigger than you or this mangy boat of yours. A treasure beyond your pathetic do gooder imagination."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Treasure. This is about treasure. Blimey, go rob the British Museum if you want treasure. It's not like you haven't thought about it. I know you have."

The Master stormed over and leaned over him. "I don't give a fuck about any of those pathetic trinkets! I'm talking about power! Something greater than some moldy old statute or scrolls. I want more and I'll have it."

One of his men came on deck and shook his head indicating they hadn't found the cameo. The Master pulled a gun out and shot him. The man dropped to the deck and the Master aimed the gun at the Doctor. "I've ripped this ship apart including your precious security system. It's not here. You had it and now where is it!"

"Why should I tell you? You'll just kill me."

The Master laughed. "Because there are many ways you can die. Shall I burn you alive, shoot you in the leg and watch you bleed out slowly or find one of your former assistants and kill them slowly in front of you while you bleed to death."

"Well, when you put it that way…" the Doctor said slowly, his mind racing and trying to devise a plan. That's when he caught a glimpse of something in the air over the yacht. He looked back at the Master with a cheeky grin. "Oh Master, you really haven't changed and you forgot one very important thing."

The Master snorted. "I miss nothing. I caught you with your pants down and you are going to tell me because you care too much about your friends and you know I'll hunt them down and kill all of them."

The Doctor grinned. "Maybe, but you didn't ask the most basic question?"

"What's that?" the Master snipped.

"I was naked after a rather brilliant shag. You never asked where she was?"

Suddenly the Master was hit from behind as Rose landed on deck on top of him, dressed all in black, the image of a female commando. She grabbed the gun and smashed it across the Master's head and unbuckled her parachute, which blew into the water. She raced over to the Doctor and began working at untying him.

"You came back," he said and couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah, well you know…you were really, really good and a girl has needs. I mean it's not every day you run across a bloke who has a tongue like that," she teased and smiled at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really? What about my witty and charming personality, the fact that I am brilliant and well, a pretty good snogger as well."

She smiled and finished untying him. He stood up and rubbed his wrists. "You took the cameo. How you managed it I'm not sure. K-9 us impregnable not mention a bit cheeky. Why come back?"

She pulled the Masters clothes off and tossed them to the Doctor and tied the Master up with the rope. She looked over at him as she inspected her knots. "Told you, you were a bit impressive and I knew this one would show up eventually. Besides, I couldn't leave you to him. He's a bit of psycho."

The Doctor pulled on the Masters trouser and jacket and walked over to her, gripping her arm and pulling her to him. He directed a hard look into her eyes. "No. I think you came back for another reason."

"Maybe I did. Maybe if you wanna find out you have to come with me."

He smiled coldly at her. "To find this powerful treasure? Is that your game now? Power?"

Her smile faded. "It's no game. It's dangerous, especially if he gets to it," she said indicating the Master.

His smile transformed into approval. "Definitely not a debutante and most certainly dangerous."

She grinned at him. "Perhaps a bit. That okay?"

He felt a thrill run through him. There was no doubt he was beyond smitten with her. "Yep!" he said popping his "p."

The Master's henchman began shouting and running down the dock with weapons drawn. A bullet embedded in the deck near them. She grabbed his hand and whispered. "Run," as she pulled him toward the railing.

He looked over the side and found a boat driven by the ginger-haired woman he'd seen at the auction, dressed in a black outfit like Rose. "Well don't just stand there you two! We don't' have all bleeding day!

They crawled over the railing as the gunmen approached. "Allons-y!" he shouted as they jumped into the boat and sped away toward adventure and if he was lucky a steamy romance that he hoped would never end.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
